Have youself a Merry Little Christmas
by joshiferjennoist
Summary: When Marley Rose finds her mother Christmas present she couldn't be more surprised! AU set in the future. ONE-SHOT


**Hi, sorry I disappeared, but I've been busy, so much busy, this is a Ryley Christmas one-shot. In this week I will update "The City of Dreams" and even the Christmas chapter of "Taking New Directions".**

**I don't own Glee, if I would all the Season 4 newbies would be in Season 6**

**HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS**

Christmas day is the best day of the year, since when I was little I started singing Christmas songs in August and when December came I was super excited. This year maybe it will be different, maybe for the first time in my life it will be the saddest day ever. It's my first Christmas since I've left Lima to follow my dream to become a singer, but nothing turned out really well. I've sent demos everywhere but I didn't hear nothing from them, I go to UCLA, but I don't have friends, my roommate is terrible and she barely speaks to me. I've never missed Lima so much. I miss Jake, Unique, Kitty and especially Ryder, I've been so stupid with him, before leaving for LA he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no because I thought I would have been a lot of success here and I didn't want my private life to stop me, I've been the most stupid person in the world.

Now I'm here, the morning of Christmas Eve, on my tiny bed, crying while watching pictures of my mum. It's the first Christmas we spent parted and all I want to be is take a plane and go to her, hug her, but I don't have money for the ticket. My phone rings, it's her.

"Hay sweetie, how are you?"

"Hi mum, I'm fine, Here everything is beautiful, my roommate and I are going to the supermarket to buy food for tonight, we are great friends." I'm lying to her since I arrived, she did a lot of sacrifices to give me this chance and I don't want to disappoint her.

"I'm happy for you darling, I'm going to a party tonight with others lunch ladies, so probably I'll come back late, I wanted to wish you the best Christmas of your life and tell you that I couldn't be prouder of you... Oh and I hope you'll like my present, I've sent it yesterday, I hope it arrives in time for tonight! Goodbye sweetie, I love you really much!" I goodbye her and starts to cry again, she is proud of me, she hopes I will spend the best Christmas ever and she doesn't know that I'm alone, in a city I hate and probably I'm going to watch all the Hunger Games saga alone, in this uncosy sofa.

"Marley Rose- I say to myself- you are a proud, strong girl, you have survived an eating disorder, you have survived high school, you can survive a Christmas in this city. Now get off your bed and go to the supermarket, buy a Christmas tree and decorate it, because this is your favorite holiday and none and nothing is going to ruin it for you.

So I decide to get up, I grab my jacket and I open the door when I see someone unexpected, him, Mr. Ryder Lynn. He, with his perfect smile is standing at my door.

"Oh my God what are you doing here Ryder?" I ask him with surprise. "A bird told me that you were pretty miserable in this city, so I came to make things happier". I can guess that the bird is my mother, she always understands me when I lie, she knows me better than anyone else.

"Oh lord, come here, I want to hug you, I want to know if you're real. I was going to the supermarket to buy a Christmas tree, wanna come with me?" Please say yes.

"Of course, I would love that." Yep! My prayers had been listened!

After ten minutes we are at the supermarket and we are choosing the tree and the decoration, after we go to shop for dinner, just like a family does.

"I'm happy to be here with you, I'm happy that your mother called me, you know, I'm a proud person and after you refused to be my girlfriend I thought that I wasn't going to talk to you anymore, I'm glad that your mother made me change idea."

"Don't talk about what I've said to you last summer because I regret every word, I feel so stupid when I think about it. I would like to come back in time, but that's not possible, so we both have to deal with that. What about going home and made dinner and the tree, so even this Christmas will be happy?". He grabs my hand and squeezes it and suddenly I feel protected, safe and happy.

We walk for a second and then Ryder stops and grabs both my hands: "You are saying that you regret what you did? If you do let's go back in time, pretend that we are on summer, that we are at Lima's Bean and that I'm asking to be my girlfriend... What would you say? Yes or No? Because even if I forced myself to not liking you anymore I failed, I still consider you the most beautiful, kind, talented girl in the history of the world and if you feel the same for me there aren't problems, if you feel the same for me we are going to be a couple, because I have the feeling that I'm going to love you forever Marley Rose."

Now I'm in troubles, I have no idea what to say, I would like to say yes because I love him, he's beautiful, funny and kind, but I also want to pursue my dream.

"Ryder you are in New York, I'm in Los Angeles, we are on opposite coasts, it's impossible to make a love story survive with this long distance. I would like to say yes, but I don't want to sacrifice my dreams. I'm sorry." I'm the most stupid girl in the history of world, I refused the best boy in the universe for the second time in a year. "No Marley I'm not taking a no for response this time.", He cups my face with his hands and he kiss me with strength and passion, I don't know what to do, but after a moment I melt in his kiss and I start kissing back. I guess that I've changed my idea, than my NO turned into a YES.

"Merry Christmas Marley Rose, oh and I love you"

"Merry Christmas Ryder Lynn, and I love you too"

**Epilogue**

Ten years passed since that Christmas in LA. Now we are in Boston, we live there, I understood that singing on the radio wasn't the right thing for me and I understood that what I really wanted to do was teaching, so now I have a music school that's all mine and it's one of the most famous in the country, Ryder is the coach of Harvard Football Team and I couldn't be prouder of him. We are happy now, we married 8 years ago and we never parted for more than a week since then. Today it's Christmas Day, we are laying on our bed when two furies climb on it and start jump on it.

"Mummy, Daddy get up, Santa Claus came tonight and brought as a lot of presents! Get Up"

"OK kids, we are going to get up, get dressed and then we are going to open the presents."

Millie Kitty Lynn and Finn Jake Lynn are twins and are six, they have been the best present for the two of us and even the little thing I have in my stomach is going to be a blessing.

"Happy Christmas Mrs. Lynn, I love you more than everything"

"Happy Christmas Ms. Lynn, I think I love you more"

**So this is the end of my first one shot, what do you think about it? I hope you'll like it. This week stay tuned because I'm going to update.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Love **

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


End file.
